Sleep-Teleporting
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Title's pretty self-explanatory, right? R&R!


**Sleep-Teleporting**

Kisshu yawned. He was tired, and decided to go to bed. He teleported back to his room, and stripped off his shirt, then put on a pair of pajama pants after taking his shorts off. Then he sleepily climbed into his bed, and fell asleep. As usual, he started dreaming about Ichigo.

_**Kisshu's dream: **__"Come on, Koneko-chan, let me spend the night!" Kisshu said. "It'll be fun!"_

"_Whose idea of 'fun', mine or yours?" Ichigo asked warily._

"_Nothing perverted….." Kisshu sighed. "What's your idea of a fun sleepover?"_

"_Watching a movie and eating snacks," Ichigo said. "And then going to bed- either that or talking all night."_

"_That sounds fun," Kisshu said. "Can we do that?"_

"_Oh, fine," Ichigo said, but she was smiling. "What movies do you like?"_

"_Movies with ideas for winning you over," Kisshu said, smirking._

"_I take it we're not watching 'The Ring'?" Ichigo asked._

"_HELL no," Kisshu said, shuddering. "Pai thought we could learn more about human culture by watching movies, and he picked 'The Ring'. Then he forced us to watch it. Damn was that scary. And THEN Taruto prank-called both of us, saying, "You have seven days to live." Pai spent two entire days hiding under his bed while I was busy getting back at Taruto for freaking us out. I chained him to a wall and waved candy in front of his face for an hour, then left him chained up for a week."_

"_Let's watch Quest for Camelot!" Ichigo said._

"_I don't know what that is…. but fine," Kisshu said. He teleported her to the living room…._

_**Elsewhere, with Ichigo: **__WHY can't I sleep? Normally the cat genes help, _Ichigo thought, frustrated.

Suddenly she heard teleportation, and mentally groaned. She could see fine in the dark, and wasn't surprised to see Kisshu standing in her room. What surprised her was that his eyes were closed.

Noticing he was also smirking, Ichigo was cautious as she went over. That was when she noticed he also didn't have a shirt on, and she blushed. She couldn't help looking at his well-muscled chest.

_Wait, I don't love Kisshu- do I? _she thought. _I thought I loved Aoyama, until I found out he was cheating on me, and there's no way in HELL I'll ever fall for Blondie. I guess I never actually hated Kisshu, but do I love him? I don't know…. But maybe I should figure that out after I figure out why he's in my room. It looks almost like he's sleepwalking. I guess I'd better wake him up._

Kisshu was sitting on the floor, and she knelt next to him, then shook him, saying, "Kisshu, wake up."

"Not…. Morning….." Kisshu mumbled.

Ichigo sighed and shook him again, turning on her light. That seemed to help; Kisshu slowly opened his eyes, and looked around blearily. "Kisshu, are you okay?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu became alert immediately, and spun to look at her. "Where am I? Why'd you take me here?" he asked.

"You're in my room, and I didn't take you here, you teleported," Ichigo said. "I didn't know you could teleport in your sleep…."

"I teleported in my sleep?" Kisshu asked. He thought, then said, "I was dreaming that you let me spend the night…."

"I think you've got a one-track mind," Ichigo said.

"Why is your face all red?" Kisshu asked.

"Might have something to do with the fact that you're not wearing a shirt," Ichigo said.

Kisshu smirked. "Like what you see?" he asked. Ichigo's face got redder, and he said, "I'll take the color of your face as a yes, Koneko-chan."

Embarrassed, Ichigo tried to change the subject. "Don't you have to get back to your ship?" she asked.

"No," Kisshu said, smirking. "I can stay here."

"What gives you that idea?" Ichigo asked. She looked at Kisshu, and saw he was giving her puppy dog eyes. "Are you going to do anything perverted?" she sighed.

"No," Kisshu said innocently. "Can we sleep together?"

Before Ichigo could respond to this, they heard beeping, and Ichigo groaned. She grabbed her pendant off her desk as Ryou's voice shouted, _"WHAT IS KISSHU DOING IN YOUR ROOM!? AND MORE IMPORTANTLY, WHY ISN'T HE WEARING A SHIRT!? WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!?"_

"I think you busted my eardrum," Ichigo complained. "We discovered Kisshu can teleport in his sleep, and I guess he sleeps without his shirt on. Happy?"

"_Far from it," _Ryou grumbled. _"I think he knows I can see him. He's making weird faces at me."_

Ichigo looked at Kisshu, who looked totally innocent, and told Ryou, "That's cute. Leave him be, you deserve weird faces."

"_Is he going away?" _Ryou asked.

"NO, I'm spending the night," Kisshu said.

"_Does this have anything to do with you dumping Aoyama today, Ichigo?" _Ryou asked.

Before Ichigo could respond, Kisshu shouted, "SHE DUMPED HIM!? YAHOOOO!" He started doing a victory dance, and Ichigo sighed.

"That's torn it, Ryou," Ichigo said wearily. "Seriously, did you have to? He'll never calm down NOW."

"_Uh…. sorry?" _Ryou said.

"Can I kill him now?" Kisshu asked.

"No," Ichigo said.

"_Yes," _Ryou said.

Ichigo groaned as Kisshu started doing another victory dance, and asked, "WHY did you say yes? This better not be some attempt to get me, Ryou."

Kisshu abruptly stopped dancing and snarled, "If you steal Ichigo, you can go down too, Blondie."

"Kisshu, there's not a chance of me falling for Ryou," Ichigo sighed. "I don't love him, I never DID love him, and I never WILL love him. Mint's the one in love with him."

"_Mint loves me?" _Ryou asked.

"Yep, so you should ask her out instead of trying to get me," Ichigo said. "Are you done talking? I'm tired, and I think Kisshu is too. I suppose he can spend the night."

"YAY!" Kisshu said happily.

"_That doesn't look like 'tired', but whatever," _Ryou said. _"If he does anything, you know who to call."_

"Yup," Ichigo said, and tapped the pendant, hanging up. Then she looked at Kisshu, who was yawning. "Is it pointless to ask you to sleep on the floor?" she asked.

"Yep," Kisshu said.

Ichigo sighed again and climbed back into bed. Kisshu climbed in with her, and snuggled up to her. She laid back, and put an arm over him as she fell asleep. Kisshu was already asleep.

_**The next morning: **_Kisshu and Ichigo were woken abruptly by someone shouting, "KISSHU! EXPLAIN YOURSELF, NOW!"

"Can I explain myself when I'm awake?" Kisshu asked grouchily. "Go away, Pai."

"I'm NOT going away," Pai said.

"Yes you are, it's MY room," Ichigo said grouchily. "No zombies allowed."

"What gives you the idea that I'm a zombie?" Pai asked disgruntledly.

"Taruto told Pudding, who spent the whole next day skipping around the Café chanting, "Pai-oniichan is a zombie! Pai-oniichan is a zombie!" So now everyone knows you're a zombie."

"Taruto will now go down," Pai said in monotone, and teleported out.

"Thanks, Koneko-chan," Kisshu said. "Can we get more sleep while Pai's beating up Taruto?"

"Sure," Ichigo said. They cuddled together, and went back to sleep.

**Shorter than usual, but I liked it. Review Plz!**


End file.
